Rencana
by Temeiki no Chocolate
Summary: Hari ini para Goldies –kecuali Milo- tengah berkumpul dalam rangka membuat pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuk Milo. Mereka berkumpul di kediaman saint Pisces Aphrodite. Alasannya tentu saja karena letak kuil Pisces itu yang strategis. Strategis disini maksudnya adalah jarang ada yang mau main ke kuil Aphrodite, lebih-lebih si Milo yang dikenal sangat membenci si Pisces itu.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya punyanya **Masami Kurumada**

Pair : Milo x Aphrodite

**Ini hanya fanfic dan tidak ada maksud ngebash.**

Let's read!

Hari ini para Goldies –kecuali Milo- tengah berkumpul dalam rangka membuat pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuk Milo. Mereka berkumpul di kediaman saint Pisces Aphrodite. Alasannya tentu saja karena letak kuil Pisces itu yang strategis. Strategis disini maksudnya adalah jarang ada yang mau main ke kuil Aphrodite, lebih-lebih si Milo yang dikenal sangat membenci si Pisces itu.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Milo?" Tanya Camus memulai pembicaraan. Dia adalah orang yang paling semangat untuk merayakan pesta ini, yeah walaupun ekspresi semangatnya tertutupi oleh muka es-nya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat jengkel dia sebelum memberi kejutan?" Usul Aiolos yang langsung dapat anggukan setuju dari Aiolia, adik kesayangannya. Para Goldies yang lainpun berpikir sejenak, mungkin tidak masalah jika mereka mengerjai si Scorpio itu, lagipula selama ini merekalah yang sering dikerjai.

"Aku rasa aku setuju, tapi bagaimana cara mengerjai dia? Kalian tahu sendiri kalau dia itu sangat licin," Ujar Shura mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, ia ingat semua pengalamannya yang ingin mengerjai si Scorpio itu, namun kegagalanlah yang selalu ia dapat. Semua Goldies tersenyum kecut, Shura memang benar kalau mengatakan Milo itu licin, dia selalu bisa meloloskan diri dari jebakan para Goldies.

"AH AKU PUNYA IDE!" Aiolia berseru semangat, dia kemudian menatap satu persatu para Goldies, mencoba meyakinkan kalau idenya itu akan berhasil.

"Katakan, kau punya ide apa!" Seru Shaka yang bikin semua merinding, kan jarang-jarang orang macam Shaka mau mengurusi urusan duniawi, mungkin karena Milo sudah kelewatan, jadi Shaka melupakan ajaran leluhurnya untuk tidak mendendam.

"Kalian tahukan kalau Milo tidak menyukai Aphrodite?" Aiolia memulai pembicaraannya dengan semangat.

"Aku rasa dia bukan tidak menyukai, tapi dia membenci," Ujar Saga menimpali.

"Iya tak diragukan lagi, Milo itu memang membenci Aphrodite," Konan ikut-ikutan kakaknya.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya membenci, tapi sangat membenci," Kini malah si innocent Mu yang menyetujui ucapan Aiolia.

"Gyaaah kalian! Berhentilah membicarakanku seakan aku tak ada disini," Ujar Aphrodite geram, dia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Aphrodite hanya bisa membatin sedih mengingat pernyataan teman-temannya tadi. Yeah memang Milo sangat membenci Aphrodite, entah untuk alasan apa, yang jelas ini membuat dadanya sesak.

"Ah maafkan adikku Aphrodite, kau tahukan dia itu memang bandel," Aiolos mewakili adiknya untuk minta maaf, benar-benar kakak yang perfect dan membuat iri para Goldies yang lain. "Tolong jangan dimasukan kehati,"

"C'mon kakakku yang manis, jangan meminta maaf jika kau tidak membuat salah," Aiolia menatap tajam kakaknya, mencoba memberi tatapan tidak suka dengan apa yang Aiolos baru saja lakukan. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dan itu benar. Semua Goldies yang ada di kediaman Aphrodite terdiam, tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga Aio itu. Tentu saja karena mereka semua masih ingin hidup, kalian tahu sendiri kalau Singa marah itu kayak apa.

"Tapi Lia, aku hanya mewakilimu, karena kau salah dan tak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu," Ujar Aiolos menatap adiknya lembut, mencoba memberi pengertian pada adiknya agar adiknya lebih peka kepada lingkungan sekitar, dan tentu saja agar adiknya bisa lebih menjaga mulutnya.

"Kakakku sayang, apa yang salah? aku kan bicara apa adanya, bukankah kakak yang selalu menyuruhku untuk jujur?" Ujar Aiolia menatap kakaknya tajam.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini! Kembali ke topic, kalian ingat kita tadi sedang membicarakan apa? Jadi tolong hentikan pertengkaran kalian, kalau tidak aku bisa muntah," Ujar Deathmask sinis, sebenarnya niatnya baik sih, dia hanya ingin membantu Aiolos keluar dari tatapan intimidasi yang dilakukan Lia.

"Hah baiklah iya iya, jadi begini... eumm kalian tahu kalau Milo membenci Aphrodite kan?" Aiolia menatap wajah teman-temannya yang bermuka serius menanti lanjutan rencana Aiolia. "Ayo kalian merapat, aku tidak mau kalau sampai rencana ini gagal," Ujar Aiolia. Para Goldies pun menurut dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka merapat ke Lia. Kemudian Lia-pun berbisik dan setelah acara bisik-bisikan, para Goldsaint itu menyeringai puas, kecuali Aphrodite tentu saja, si korban dalam masalah ini.

**=========Hari H=======**

Aphrodite berjalan lunglai menuruni tangga kuil, dia hendak menuju ke kuil Cancer milik Deathmask, yeah ini memang bagian dari rencana si Aiolia menyebalkan itu.

"Eh Aphrodite, kenapa kau membawa-bawa koper?" Camus menyapa dengan sedikit kedipan, Aphrodite sampai melotot dibuatnya. Aphrodite memandang kesekeliling Camus, mungkin saja Camus mengisyaratkan sesuatu dengan kedipannya itu. Dan memang benar itu sebuah isyarat, yeah karena dia menemukan sosok Milo dibelakang Camus.

"Oh ada tuan putri mau lewat," Ucap Milo dingin, sedingin es milik Camus. Milo menatap Aphrodite dari atas sampai bawah, dan mengernyitkan dahi ketika menyadari kalau orang yang ada dihadapannya ini hendak pergi, apa dia mau pulang kampung? ...lagi? "Hah kau memang selalu menyebalkan!" Ujar Milo marah, dia kemudian meninggalkan Camus dan Aphrodite yang masih terdiam di tangga.

"Hey Camus, aku tidak bicara apapun, kenapa dia mengatakan aku selalu menyebalkan? Dan lagi kenapa juga Aiolia menyuruhku nginep di kuil Deathmask, sampai dia menghancurkan kuilku, sebenarnya apa rencana Aiolia sebenarnya?" Aphrodite bertanya pada Camus yang hanya bisa diam, sejujurnya Camus juga tidak tahu dengan apa yang direncanakan Aiolia itu.

**Sementara itu...**

Aiolia berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga hendak pulang ke kuil-nya, dia tadi habis menemui Saori yang meminta pertanggungjawabaan atas hancurnya kuil Pisces. Si Athena mata duitan itu bilang kalau dia ngga mau merenovasi kuil Pisces, jadi yah terpaksa Aiolia menyogok dewi itu dengan tanda tangan boyband Korea yang lagi digilai sama Saori.

"Lho Milo, kenapa mukamu ditekuk gitu? Dah jelek tambah jelek lho," Ujar Aiolia mencoba menyapa Milo dengan sewajarnya. Milo mendongak melihat si Singa sahabat curhatnya, lalu dia menyeret Aiolia menuju taman Sanctuary, dia hendak meluapkan isi hatinya yang sedang kesal.

Sesampainya di taman, Milo dan Aiolia duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang mengadap ke danau, tempat Goldies biasanya memancing kalau si dewi Tiram tidak memberi mereka cukup uang buat jajan.

"Jadi ada apa kau menyeretku?" Tanya Aiolia penasaran, kalau tidak salah tebak, pasti Milo akan curhat tentang dia, dia dan dia. Dan dia disini adalah Aphrodite, yeah orang yang Milo benci.

"Dia akan pulang kampung Lia! Dia memang menyebalkan, selalu saja membuatku kesal!" Milo mengepalkan tinjunya, sepertinya Scorpio ini benar-benar kelihatan marah.

"Hah dia siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Aiolia heran, dia yang dimaksud Milo itu siapa? Setaunya sih para Goldise tidak ada yang pulang kampung bulan ini, secara gaji para Saint kan masih ditahan sampai bulan depan.

"Aphrodite tentu saja, orang yang paling ku benci," Jawab Milo penuh dengan emosi. Aiolia tersenyum canggung, kayaknya harus ada yang dilurusin deh sebelum rencananya buat ngerjain Milo itu gagal.

"Kayaknya kau salah paham deh Milo, Aphrodite bukan pulang kampung tapi dia ingin nginep di rumah Deathmask karena kuilnya rusak," Jelas Aiolia sembari menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu, eh WHAT? Kau bilang apa tadi Lia? Aphro nginep di rumah DM? ck, ini malah lebih buruk," Ujar Milo yang malah semakin ditekuk wajahnya. Aiolia dalam hati menahan tawa melihat kegelisahan sahabatnya itu. Milo bangkit berdiri dari kursi taman, sepertinya mau beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana Milo?"

"Ke kuil Cancer," Jawab Milo yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan Aiolia. Milo mengambil langkah panjang agar bisa segera sampai di kuil Kepiting milik Deathmask.

"Hai Milo, koq tumben kau kesini," Deathmask menyambut Milo dengan terpana. Terpana dengan tebakan Aiolia yang tepat sasaran, dia bilang kalau Milo pasti akan datang ke kuilnya jika tahu Aphrodite menginap di kuilnya, dan itu benar.

"Ah kebetulan punya waktu senggang, jadi mampir sesekali juga tak masalahkan?" Ujar Milo melirik-lirik kedalam kuil Cancer. Deathmask yang menyadari kalau Milo tak focus padanya, mencoba berdehem menyadarkan Milo.

"Kau mencurigakan Milo, apa kau ingin mencuri topeng-topeng milikku?" Tanya Deathmask seram, seseram topeng yang ternyata adalah kepala manusia yang Deathmask koleksi. Milo cengengesan mencoba menutupi kegugupannya karena ketahuan melirik-lirik isi kuil Cancer.

"Tidak Deathmask, aku hanya yeah kau tahu... mencari Camus," Ujar Milo berbohong, kalau dia jujur mungkin Deathmask akan membunuhnya karena berani mencari Aphrodite, yang semua saint tahu kalau dia membenci si Pisces itu.

"Oh dia tadi pergi dengan Aphrodite ke kuil Aiolos, kau susul saja mereka, sepertinya belum jauh koq," Ujar Deathmask dengan berpura-pura mengecat 'topeng' baru yang dia dapat dari Saori, dewi Athena yang melakukan perdagangan illegal dengan menjual potongan tubuh manusia terutama Kepala.

"Tapi kata Aiolia, Aphrodite akan menginap di kuilmu, rite?" Milo menatap Deathmask bingung. Deathmask hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Milo.

"Aku tak menerimanya Milo, aku sedang bermusuhan dengannya," Ujar Deathmask bohong. Aphrodite sudah dia anggap sebagai adik, jadi mana mungkin dia memusuhinya. Seburuk apapun kelakuan Aphrodite, apapun itu, Deathmask akan selalu memberi kesempatan untuknya memberbaiki diri. Tapi khusus hari ini, demi mengerjai Milo, tak masalah jika dia acting sedang bermusuhan dengan Aphrodite.

"Oh kalau begitu aku akan ke kuil Aiolos," Ujar Milo membalikan badannya hendak ke kuil Aiolos. "Oh ya Deathmask, perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Aphrodite, aku rasa tidak baik bermusuhan antar sesama Goldies," Lanjut Milo yang berhenti sejenak untuk berbalik menatap Deathmask. Dia mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang siap meledak, dia merasa tidak terima Aphrodite dimusuhi oleh orang lain, entahlah apa yang dia rasakan.

"Oh begitu, aku rasa kau benar, sesama Goldies memang tidak boleh saling bermusuhan, kau juga harus begitu kan Milo?" Ujar Deathmask memasang senyum mengejek.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Kalau begitu pikirkanlah, sebelum kau menyesal nantinya," Ujar Deathmask yang hanya di tanggapi gumaman tak berarti dari Milo. Milo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kuil Aiolos, dia sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan ini. Apa benar karena Aphrodite –orang yang dia benci? Tapi untuk apa dia harus melakukan ini.

"Milo, mau kemana kau?" Tanya Aiolos yang melihat kedatangan Milo ke kuilnya. "Apa kau mencari adikku Lia? Eumm tapi maaf Milo, aku tak melihatnya dari tadi pagi,"

"Bukan kok Aiolos, aku kesini mencari Aph- ano... aku mencari... mmm mencari... ah Camus ya aku mencari dia, apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Milo gugup, dia hampir aja menyebutkan nama Aphrodite, orang yang paling dibenci Milo.

"Ah Camus, sebenarnya tadi dia datang kemari bersama Aphrodite, tapi Camus sepertinya sudah balik ke kuilnya, sedangkan Aphrodite katanya dia akan pulang kampung dan menetap di kampungnya sampai dewi Saori mau merenovasi kuilnya," Ujar Aiolos menerangkan penjelasan bohongnya pada Milo. "Tapi begini Milo, kalau boleh aku sarankan lebih baik Aphrodite menginap saja di kuilmu, kasihan dia kalau harus bolak-balik dari kampung kesini," Ujar Aiolos mencoba mendesak Milo agar rencananya mengerjai Milo berhasil.

"Haaa A-apa sih maksudmu Aiolos, kau seperti menyuruh anjing menerima kucing di rumahnya tahu," Ujar Milo terkekeh dipaksakan, tapi usul dari Aiolos benar-benar mengusik pikiran Milo sekarang. Bagaimana kalau dia menerima usulan Aiolos? Itu ide bagus! Setidaknya Aphro tidak perlu pulang kampung, tapi ide ini sangat tidak bagus untuk reputasi Milo. "Lagipula kenapa dia tidak tinggal di kuilmu saja?"

"Satu anak childish sudah cukup merepotkan Milo, apalagi jika ada dua, mungkin aku bisa gila," Ujar Aiolos memelas. Milo menepuk dahinya pelan, dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Aiolos, mempunyai adik macam Aiolia pasti adalah sebuah beban berat baginya, yeah apalagi kalau harus ditambah anak macam Aphrodite, iyakan?

"Ah sudahlah mungkin percuma memintamu menerimanya, biar saja dia pulang kampung, sepertinya itu membuatmu bahagia, kan setidaknya kau tidak melihat wajah orang yang kau benci selama beberapa hari atau mungkin beberapa bulan," Aiolos mencoba menekan Milo secara tidak langsung. Otak Milo secara cepat menangkap pernyataan Aiolos, dia tidak akan melihat muka Aphrodite untuk beberapa hari, it's okay, atau mungkin beberapa bulan? Oh NO, dia tidak suka ini.

"Aa... mungkin aku bisa menerimanya di kuilku," Ujar Milo ragu, dia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Yah walau aku membencinya, aku akan menerimanya demi para saint," Ucap Milo ngeles. Bohong jika dia mengatas namakan saint untuk menutupi hatinya yang tengah gundah.

"Benarkah kau mau menerimanya?" Aiolos tersenyum mencurigakan, kalajengking sudah masuk dalam perangkap, Milo mengangguk mantap, menjawab pertanyaan Aiolos.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil Aphrodite, yeah mungkin saja dia masih ada di kuil Mu," Ujar Aiolos yang langsung pergi menuju kuil Mu.

**Sementara itu...**

"Aku tak menyangka akan semudah itu Milo masuk perangkap," Ujar Kanon yang mengintip perbincangan Milo dan Aiolos. Saga yang mendengar celothan adiknya hanya bisa terkekeh kecil, dia sendiri heran dengan situasi saat ini, benar-benar bukan Milo.

"Milo ternyata baik juga, dia pasti sudah mendapatkan pencerahan, Dewa pasti telah membuka pikirannya, kosong adalah berisi, berisi adalah kosong," Ujar Shaka yang tengah mengintip bersama duo Gemini.

"Ah berarti sekarang tinggal kita ya yang beraksi, benarkan Shura?" Saga berucap kepada Shura yang baru bergabung dengan duo Gemini dan Shaka.

"Oh jadi Milo sudah masuk dalam perangkap? Aiolos memang hebat, tak kusangka dia bisa membujuk Milo yang tingkat kewaspadaannya amat tinggi," Shura berucap penuh pujian pada Aiolos, sedangkan tiga kawannya yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Shura... Aiolos itu baik dan selalu jujur, makannya Milo bisa dengan mudah percaya padanya, andaikan kita yang ditugasi membujuk Milo, dapat dipastikan 100% akan gagal," Jawab Saga sambil menatap punggung Aiolos yang menjauh dengan senyuman kecil, hatinya selalu bergemuruh tiap melihat pemilik kuil Sagitarius itu.

"Ah kalian ada disini rupanya," Suara nyaring Aiolia sukses membuat Kanon dan Shura berjengin kaget, sementara Saga dan Shaka hanya mengelus dada dan mendelik pada Aiolia.

"Konsentrasi," Shaka menutup matanya dan kembali berritualria, mengabaikan Aiolia yang bersweatdrop melihat tingkahnya.

"Hah lupakan Shaka, oh ya, apa kak Aiolos berhasil mengelabui Milo?" Tanya Aiolia bersemangat, dia yakin rencananya tak akan gagal jika tidak ada yang mengacaukannya.

"Apa sih yang tak bisa dilakukan kakakmu Lia," Ujar Saga tersenyum charming ke arah Aiolia, niatnya sih pengin cari perhatian gitu sama calon adik ipar. Aiolia manyun melihat Saga yang cari perhatian padanya, okay dia memang tahu maksud Saga dan maaf saja dia tidak mau berbagi kakaknya dengan orang lain, tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah.

"Kau terlihat menyebalkan dengan senyummu," Ujar Aiolia yang langsung membuat Saga menangkupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Kau juga menyebalkan Lia! Kenapa sih kau selalu sensi pada kakakku?" Kanon sedikit terpancing emosi karena sikap Lia yang blak-blakan pada kakaknya. Kanon tahu ada cinta segi tiga diantara kakaknya dan Aiolia, mereka memperebutkan Aiolos tentu saja. Walaupun Aiolia adalah adik Aiolos, tapi bagi Lia Aiolos itu bukan hanya sekedar kakak, lebih dari itu dia menginginkannya.

"Kau terlalu membesarkan hal kecil Kanon, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap untuk rencana selanjutnya," Ujar Saga dan mengajak Kanon pergi dari hadapan Aiolia, dia sadar kalau membiarkan adiknya ada bersama Aiolia, pasti akhirnya akan ada pertarungan sengit yang tak bisa dihindari.

"Mereka menyebalkan," Gumam Aiolia yang hanya ditanggapi senyum kecut Shura. Dasar cinta tak mengenal aturan, seperti Shura yang juga terlibat masalah cinta, yeah walau masalahnya tak terlalu pelik seperti Saga, hanya saja cintanya mungkin tak akan pernah terbalas karena berbicara pada yang dia kasihi saja jarang. Bagi Shura, dinding es yang terbentuk antara dirinya dan yang dia kasihi terlalu tebal untuk di jebol, ini bukan hanya sebuah perumpamaan, karena memang orang yang dia kasihi memeiliki dinding es di sekitar kuilnya.

Sementara itu kecanggungan mulai terasa di kuil Scorpio. Aphrodite yang sudah berada di kuil scorpio hanya bisa menunduk dalam tak mau menatap si pemilik kuil. Biarpun Mu dan Aiolos masih menemani Aphrodite di kuil Milo, namun rasa takut akan Milo masih di rasakan Aphrodite.

"Untuk sementara kau tinggal di sini selama kuilmu belum di renovasi, okay?"

"A... baiklah," Aphrodite mengangguk pasrah saat ditanyai oleh Mu.

"Eumm kalau begitu biar ku bantu bawa barang-barangmu masuk ke kamar," Ujar Milo mengangkat koper Aphrodite dan sukses membuat Aphrodite membatu. Setelah Milo hilang dari pandangan, Aphrodite langsung menatap Mu dan Aiolos secara bergantian.

"Kalian tak bilang kalau aku harus sekamar dengan Milo," Ucap Aphrodite shock. Dia mengusak rambut panjangnya yang lembut.

"Aku juga baru tau, kupikir Milo akan membiarkanmu tidur di sofa atau dimana kek selain kamarnya, yeah mengingat Milo membencimu," Ucap Mu tanpa dosa, membuat Aiolos menepuk jidatnya pelan. Lama kelamaan entah mengapa Mu jadi mirip dengan Aiolia, suka ngomong blak-blakan.

"Jadi aku harus bersikap apa nanti?" Ucap Aphrodite lemas.

"Kau tenang saja, nanti setelah acara perayaan ulang tahun Milo selesai, kau bisa menginap dimanapun sembari menunggu kuilmu di renovasi, jadi kau nanti tidak benar-benar menginap disini, kau okay?" Ucap Aiolos dan disambut anggukan kepala dari Aphrodite. "Oh ya sekarang kami pulang dulu, kau baik baik ya, nanti Saga dan Shura akan kemari," Pamit Aiolos dan diapun segera menghilang dari kuil Scorpio.

"Aaa Aiolos dan Mu sudah pulang?" Tanya Milo canggung. Jujur saja entah mengapa Milo senang bila Aphrodite tinggal di kuilnya.

"Emm Iya, baru saja," Jawab Aphrodite, yang dibalas dengungan oleh Milo.

Sekarang keadaan benar-benar canggung, tak ada yang mulai berbicara duluan, tak ada yang beranjak dari tempat masing-masing, hanya senyap yang menjalari keduanya. Milo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, mencoba mencari topic sedangkan Aphrodite hanya melipat-lipat bajunya, tak berani berbicara duluan.

"Aphrodite... kuilmu rusak kenapa?" Tanya Milo akhirnya, menetralisir rasa canggung yang ada.

"Ah itu karena Aiolia merusaknya, anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Kalau bukan karena ini bagian dari ren- eumm maksudku kalau bukan karena dia adik Aiolos, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya," Ujar Aphrodite berapi-api, dia lupa pada siapa sedang berbicara.

"Kau benar, anak itu kalau bukan karena memandang Aiolos, dia pasti sudah habis dipukuli karena kenakalannya," Ujar Milo mengembangkan senyumannya, dia senang, baru pertama kali dia bisa berbicara berdua dengan Aphrodite. Eh senang? Senang berbicara pada orang yang dibenci? Perasaan macam apa ini?

"Yeah kau tahu, untung saja Lia tidak merusak kebun mawarku," Ujar Aphrodite lagi.

"Kau ini, jelaslah dia tak berani menghancurkan mawarmu, sebelum dihancurkan, mawar-mawarmu akan membunuh Lia duluan tahu," Milo mencoba bergurau.

"Ahaha kau benar Milo," Ujar Aphrodite tertawa lepas dan membuat Milo juga ikut tertawa. Tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang apa? Milo? Oh my god, Aphrodite menghentikan tawanya dan menepuk jidatnya pelan. Tidak mungkin, sejak kapan Milo jadi baik? Atau setidaknya sejak kapan Milo jadi hangat padanya? Ini mimpi ya?

"A... ada apa? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Milo penasaran, dia sedikit bingung melihat Aphrodite yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Ah itu, tidak, aku... aku hanya eumm sedang menunggu Saga dan Shura, errr yaaa begitulah," Jawab Aphrodite agak grogi. Milo menatap Aphrodite dalam diam, tidak tahu arus berkata apa.

"Kau pasti merindukanku ya Aphro dar... darling?" Saga yang menyelinap ke kuil Milo, langsung saja menanggapi ucapan Aphro dengan nada genit. Ini adalah bagian dari rencana, okay! Kalau bukan, sudah pasti Saga ogah bersikap genit, seperti om-om mesum saja.

'Dar... darling? Maksudnya dadar guling? Errhhh awas saja nanti kau Saga! Ku bunuh kau,' Batin Aphrodite kesal, tapi dia tetap tersenyum ke arah Saga.

'Darling berarti sayang? Apa maksudnya?' Milo membatin penasaran, dia menatap Saga penuh kebencian. Milo tidak suka dengan panggilan yang Saga berikan pada Aphrodite.

"Ah kau sudah datang ya, oh ya dimana Shura?" Tanya Aphrodite mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi dia juga datang, oh ya Milo, kau bisa ambilkan aku minum? Aku haus nih," Suruh Saga seenaknya. Dia lalu duduk di kursi tanpa dipersilahkan oleh Milo. Milo terlihat kesal kepada Saga, terlebih lagi ketika Saga dengan seenaknya menarik Aphrodite untuk duduk disebelahnya. Milo merengut kesal, tapi toh dia tetap mengambilkan minuman untuk Saga.

"Oi udah dimulai ya?" Ujar Shura yang baru datang. Dia mendekati Saga dan Aphrodite yang terlihat kesal. Shura kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Aphrodite, membuat sang Pisces terapit.

"Kau telat Shura, kau harus lihat wajah kesal Milo hahaha," Saga tertawa terbahak tanpa tahu kalau Milo mendengar pembicaraan Saga.

"Maksudmu apa Saga?" Ujar Milo yang mukanya terlihat kusut. Dia mendekat ke arah Saga dan meletakan minuman yang tadi dipesan oleh Saga. "Kau senang melihat aku kesal?" Tanya Milo yang sekarang wajahnya terlihat sangat membunuh di mata Saga.

"Ah itu, maksudku... ahahaha maksudku bukan begitu Milo," Ujar Saga tertawa garing. Dia menatap Shura dan Aphrodite secara bergantian, mengisyaratkan minta tolong.

"Mungkin maksud Saga, karena kau dan Aphrodite itu musuhan, jadi kau pasti kesal karena Aphro tinggal disini," Ujar Shura yang langsung membuat Milo dan Aphrodite tersentak. Milo kemudian melirik Aphrodite yang tengah menunduk, dia jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Mungkin karena Milo yang sering sekali membuat genjatan senjata, jadi para Goldies tahu kalau dia sangat membenci Aphrodite.

Sedangkan Aphrodite sendiri menunduk, memikirkan perkataan Shura yang mengorbankannya untuk menutupi kesalahan Saga. Aphrodite berfikir kalau memang tak seharusnya dia ada di tempat Milo sekarang, karena mungkin Milo juga terpaksa menerimanya. Tapi inikan hanya pura-pura, dia bisa pergi ke kuil Deathmask jika acara ulangtahun Milo selesai, jadi dia tidak akan benar-benar tinggal di kuil Milo.

"Kau jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak Shura, my darling jadi sedih tahu," Ujar Saga merangkul Aphrodite, dia mencoba mencairkan suasana dan menjalankan rencana lagi. Milo yang melihat Saga merangkul Aphrodite terbakar emosinya, tidak tahu mengapa, kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak melihat kelakuan Saga pada Aphrodite.

"Saga! Kau tak boleh seenaknya merangkul Aphrodite, dia itu milikku tahu!" Shura melepaskan rangkulan Saga, dan menarik tubuh Aphrodite agar bisa dipeluknya.

"Apaan sih, enak saja!" Saga menarik tubuh Aphrodite lagi, membuat Shura kesal dan melemparkan cangkir yang tadi disuguhkan Milo kepada Saga. Saga yang tidak terima kemudian melempar meja kepada Shura, dan seterusnya memecahkan barang-barang Milik si Scorpio itu. Yeah ini memang bagian dari rencana ulang tahun Milo.

"Kalian hentikan!" Teriak Milo frustasi. Dia mencoba menahan Saga dan Shura yang melancarkan serangan-serangan berbahaya yang menghancurkan perabotan miliknya. "Awas saja kalau kalian sampai menghancurkan aquarium kalajengking ku, tak akan kumaafkan!" Ujar Milo lagi.

Peringatan dari Milo malah membuat Shura dan Saga menyeringai licik. Mereka bergerak kesana-kemari kearah Aphrodite. Mereka mencoba membuat keadaan dimana Aphroditelah yang akan menjadi pelaku dari pemecahan aquarium kalajengking milik Milo.

'Prang'

Berhasil, yeah Shura dan Saga berasil membuat Aphrodite memecahkan aquarium kalajengking milik Milo. Aphrodite terdiam membatu menyaksikan kalajengking milik Milo yang keluar dari aquarium yang telah pecah, Aphrodite tidak tahu kalau ini ada dalam rencana. Sedangkan Saga dan Shura sudah menghentikan perang mereka, dan mereka tersenyum puas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Milo?

Milo menatap datar kearah kalajengkingnya. Dia kemudian memunguti hewan peliharaan kesayangannya itu dengan hati-hati, karena hewan peliharaannya itu mempunyai bisa yang sangat berbahaya jika capitnya sampai terkena kulit. Tidak ada perasaan marah terhadap Aphrodite, Milo sendiri bingung, biasanya dia akan sangat marah pada siapapun yang mengusik hewan peliharaannya, tapi kenapa kali ini tidak?

Sementara itu, Aphrodite yang merasa bersalah ikut memunguti kalajengking milik Milo. Dia merasa sangat bersalah, terlebih ketika dia melihat Milo, Milo hanya diam. Aphrodite yakin Milo pasti marah besar padanya.

"Awww," Teriak Aphrodite saat tak sadar ada kalajengking yang mencapitnya.

Semua menoleh kearah Aphrodite termasuk Milo. Milo terbelalak kaget ketika menyadari hewan peliharaanya mencapi Aphrodite. Dia kemudian bergegas mendekati kearah Aphrodite dan sesegera mungkin melakukan pertolongan pertama pada rekannya itu dengan cara menghisap bekas capitan kalajengking miliknya, agar bisanya tak menyebar kedalam tubuh.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, kenapa malah ikutan memunguti kalajengkingku," Ujar Milo marah, namun kemarahan Milo berubah menjadi tatapan khawatir yang baru pertama kali saint Pisces lihat.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin membantu," Ujar saint Pisces lemas.

"Dasar bodoh," Ujar Milo yang langsung membopong saint Pisces itu keluar dari kuilnya, takut-takut kalau ada kalajengking yang mencapit si Pisces lagi.

Namun betapa kagetnya dia saat keluar dari kuil, dia melihat teman-teman goldsaintnya yang lain melongo menatap Milo ada yang sambil membawa roti ulangtahun dan beberapa peralatan pesta lain.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Milo yang heran dengan keberadaan teman-temannya yang ada di depan kuilnya.

"Niat kami memberimu kejutan ulangtahun, tapi aku tak menyangka sampai seperti ini," Ujar Aiolia mewakili teman-temannya.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat terkejut," Ujar Milo yang terlihat dingin.

"Milo maafkan kami, sepertinya rencana kami keluar dari jalur," Ujar Aiolia lagi. Sebagai sahabat dekat Milo, Lia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sedang sangat marah.

"Kenapa minta maaf padaku? Yang terluka Aphrodite bukan aku,"

Semua teman-teman Milo terkejut, mereka kira Milo marah karena kalajengkingnya yang lepas, tapi... Milo marah karena Aphrodite terluka? Ini sangat... khem... mengejutkan?

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau bisa turunkan aku sekarang koq," Ujar Aphrodite yang suaranya masih terdengar lemas. "Sekarang kau bisa tiup lilinmu," Ujar Aphrodie lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu, kau pasti akan pingsan kalau berdiri," Ujar Milo menatap Aphrodite lembut. "Kalau masalah tiup lilin, aku rasa sambil membopongmu juga tidak akan mengganggu koq,"

"Ahaha Milo benar Aphro, kalau begitu kau make a wish dulu Milo, lalu tiup lilin ini ya," Ujar Camus menyodorkan kue ulangtahun Milo.

"Baiklah sahabatku," Ujar Milo tersenyum senang.

Setelah make a wish, Milo meniup lilinnya dan kemudian para Saint pun pergi ke kuil Libra untuk merayakan ulangtahun Milo –minus Shura dan Saga yang dihukum untuk membersihkan kuil Milo dari kekacauan yang mereka buat.

**Sementara itu di Kuil Libra...**

"Milo maafkan aku, aku selalu membuatmu kesal," Ujar Aphrodite yang sedang berbaring di kamar Dhoko dengan ditemani Milo, yeah karena teman-teman goldsaint yang lain sedang tenggelam dalam pesta.

"Tidak, aku rasa akulah yang selalu membuatmu kesal, aku selalu menyerangmu dengan kata-kata pedas,"

"Iya kau memang selalu begitu, memang dulu aku salah apa sih?" Ujar Aphrodite yang sudah gatal ingin menanyakannya pada Milo.

"Ah itu, aku juga tidak tahu, bawaannya marah melulu jika melihatmu," Jawab Milo jujur.

"Kau benar tidak tahu jawabannya Milo?" Ujar Aiolia yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengintrupsi percakapan Milo dan Aphrodite. "Kalau aku boleh buka kartu, kau itu marah pada Aphrodite karena tahun lalu saat ulangtahunmu, dia pulang ke kampungnya dan tidak merayakannya bersama kita,"

"Ah benarkah?" Ujar Milo salah tingkah.

"Benar, dan kau tahu mengapa itu semua terjadi Milo?" Tanya Aiolia yang kemudian berbisik pada Milo. "Kau menyukai Aphrodite,"

"A-ap, jangan bercanda hahaha, joke mu sungguh lucu Lia," Ujar Milo tertawa garing. Dia memikirkan perkataan Aiolia yang mengena pada perlakuannya selama ini.

"Apanya yang jangan bercanda?" Tanya Aphrodite penasaran.

"Tidak apapa Dite, Milo akan menjelaskannya, baiklah aku harus ikut berpesta, sampai jumpa," Ujar Aiolia meninggalkan Aphrodite yang kebingungan.

"Jadi Milo, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Itu... aku sepertinya, a-aku menyukaimu," Ujar Milo yang mukanya sudah memerah padam.

"Haa? Maksudmu?" Tanya Aphrodite tambah kebingungan.

"Sepertinya cupid sudah menembakkan anak panahnya padaku, kau tahu maksudku kan?" Ujar Milo yang sukses membuat wajah Aphrodite juga memerah. Kalau sudah menyangkut cupid, tidak ada yang bisa mengelak lagi. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana Dite?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Bukannya tak ada yang bisa meleset dari anak panahnya?"

"Jadi kau juga?" Ujar Milo tersenyum senang dan dibalas anggukan Aphrodite. Dia menarik Aphrodite kedalam pelukannya. Milo tahu jarak antara benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, terkadang kita bilang benci namun ternyata benci itu hanya sebuah ungkapan untuk menutupi rasa cinta yang sebenarnya, dan bodohnya Milo baru tahu sekarang.


End file.
